The combination of virtual images or videos with the images or videos captures of the real world is generally referred to as augmented reality vision. Augmented reality vision systems are beginning to have use in a variety of situations.
For example, one use of augmented reality is in a see-through display where a user observes the real world directly and has additional information overlaid on the observation with the see-through display. Augmented reality may also be used to supplement video of the real world, such as a live video broadcast. Here, the original video captures the real world directly and the graphics or other information is overlaid on the real world video. Many television news casts today are examples of a real world video overlaid with additional virtual information. As augmented reality systems become more prevalent additional functionality will be desired.